


If You Can't Stand The Heat

by jadedsunshine



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Trimberly Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 17:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19959775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedsunshine/pseuds/jadedsunshine
Summary: Kimberly wants to cook a special dinner for Trini... what could go wrong?





	If You Can't Stand The Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be inspired by true events. :D

All she wanted to do was something nice for her girlfriend. Her _live-in_ girlfriend. They were quick to do the whole “U-Haul” thing, moving in together after only 6 months. It just worked for them. Kimberly was so excited to get to treat her girl, show her just how _domestic_ she was. 

Trini, on the other hand, was hesitant, but let Kimberly take a stab at cooking dinner that night. 

“I’ll just be in the office,” Trini had her arms wrapped around Kimberly’s waist. “Let me know if you need any help, okay.” 

Kimberly sighed. “I’ve got this, go.” 

She started by getting the Mexican rice going, browning the rice just right and then mixing in the other ingredients and all the seasonings. She took a second to take in the delicious smell before putting the lid on the pot and letting it do its thing. The cumin especially reminded her of dinners at Trini’s house when they first started dating. As time went on, she had helped Trini’s mom, June, in the kitchen. She wanted to learn as much as she could and June was a great teacher. 

Kimberly was following the Gomez family recipes to a tee and everything was going just fine.

That was until she got to the part where she had to fry the tortillas for enchiladas, Trini’s absolute favorite meal.

A splatter of hot oil hit Kimberly’s arm. “What the _fuck_ ,” she groaned to herself, quickly wiping away the grease with a kitchen towel. June always made it look so simple. With the tongs, she turned the tortilla only for another splatter to hit her. “Ouch!” 

“Kim,” Trini called from the office. “You okay?” 

“No,” Kimberly murmured before speaking louder. “Yeah, all good!” 

She lowered the heat a bit, hoping it would stop the oil from splattering. She then put on the oven mitts in order to protect her arms, just in case. She finally got through all 10 of the tortillas, piling them all on a plate. Her red sauce was ready to go and she had already grated all of the cheese. Stuffing and rolling the enchiladas was going to be the easy part… or so she thought. 

Her fingers were burning as she picked up a tortilla and dipped it into the sauce. Grabbing a handful of cheese to stuff the tortilla turned into a huge mess because of the sauce coating her fingers. She then had to roll the tortillas and her fingers were burning even more. 

She tried to work as quickly as possible, picturing June in her head and wondering how in the world she made this dish so flawlessly. After finally getting all 10 enchiladas rolled and into the casserole dish, she poured the extra red sauce over them and topped it off with cheese. 

“Fucking finally,” she whispers, relieved to be finished with the preparation. She places the dish inside the oven and sets the timer for 20 minutes before she pulls out her phone, heading to the J section of her contact list. 

**That was awful. NEVER again!**

She was kidding, of course, but she had to share her frustrations with someone and June would understand. She wouldn’t dare admit defeat to Trini. 

After texting, she opens her Instagram app and starts scrolling, double-tapping away and only stopping to add comments on posts she really likes. She had just left three black hearts on Zack’s latest photo when it hits her. 

The smell. 

_Fuck!_

She never set the kitchen timer for the rice and now, it’s _burning_. 

She knows if she opens the lid, the entire kitchen will fill with smoke. She calls out for her girlfriend. “Uh, Trini,” she starts. “I may need your help.” She cuts the flame and grabs the closest dish towel, quickly grabbing the hot handles of the pot and moving it off the stove making sure to hold it away from her body. 

“Kim, what did you do?!”

She pouts, knowing she’s probably ruined their special dinner. “Just open the door, please.”

Trini rushes to open the front door and Kimberly follows, putting the pot down on the driveway. She removes the lid and the steam nearly scalds her arm. Smoke follows and she uses the dish towel to waft it away as she groans. Inside the pot, she sees perfectly done rice that’s a beautiful orange color… just like June’s. 

“Well, it looks fine,” Trini comments.

“Sure, but now I’m worried about how it tastes,” Kimberly turns to her girlfriend. When she sees the phone in Trini’s hand, she can’t help but frown. “Stoooop!” 

Trini can’t help but laugh, still holding the phone up. “Really, babe, I’m sure it’s fine.” 

Kimberly pouts again, bending down to look into the pot. “No, it’s not, it’s ruined,” she whines. She turns to Trini again, this time scrunching her face. “Stop recording.” 

“Okay, fine,” Trini takes her finger off the screen, ending the recording before sending the Snap to their group. “The boys are going to love this.” 

“You’re such a brat,” Kimberly playfully smacks Trini before reaching for the pot again and heading inside. She grabs a spoon from the drawer and scoops out some rice to taste. If she’s lucky, only the bottom layer of rice is burned and the top is still edible. 

“So?” Trini asks while replying to the boys in their chat. 

“It’s not bad,” Kimberly goes for another spoonful and holds it out for Trini. “What do you think?” 

Trini takes the spoon and pops it into her mouth. “Mmm, this is really good, Kim.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Definitely!” Trini smiles, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss Kimberly’s cheek. “My mom would be so proud.” The timer on the oven goes off and Trini laughs. “Now, get the enchiladas out before you burn those too.” 

“Oh, _fuck off_!” Kimberly swats at Trini with the dish towel. “Go sit down.” 

Trini goes to take a seat at the table as Kimberly takes the dish out of the oven. She neatly serves two plates and snaps a photo, sending it to June before she takes the plates to the table.

“I’ve done my share of cooking for the year,” Kimberly teases. 

Trini smirks at her girlfriend as she picks up her fork to start digging in. “Well, you know what they say, if you can’t stand the heat, stay out of the kitchen.” 

“Oh, is that so?” Kimberly replies, raising a brow. She cocks her head to the side and smiles at Trini as sweetly as possible. “Well, I hope you like sleeping on the couch.”


End file.
